Touched By His Curse
by Silverpistola
Summary: It's been seven years since Chihiro left the Spirit World and Haku's hope is crushed when he finds out she doesn't remember anything. Does he have the strength to fight against someone who once had good intentions?
1. Chapter 1 Where Are You?

A/N: Okay, I'm very new at writing fan fics, but I figured I might as well have a shot. This is my very first (very short chapter). Sorry if it sucks, I'm hoping I might get better. Please be kind (but not too kind, I wanna get better!!!). Hope you like and I will post again, ASAP!  
  
Silver Sanity  
  
Chapter 1 – Where Are You?  
  
Her mood plummeted as the sky darkened. It was almost as if the dull droning of her Math teacher had bored the gods of the sky to tears. Chihiro cursed her forgetfulness as the first, fat raindrop fell from the heavens. It was followed by another, and another until the rain could be considered torrential. She rolled her eyes, irritatedly.  
Cain, who was seated beside her, noticed the change in his friend's mood, instantly.  
"No umbrella?" He whispered, with a lopsided grin.  
"Glad you find it amusing. Do you have any idea how long I spent getting my hair perfect this morning?" Chihiro snapped, not bothering to whisper and receiving a dirty look from the teacher as a result.  
"You could always keep dry in detention, Miss Ogino, if you prefer?" The Teacher threatened, loudly.  
A wave of sniggers passed over the class and Chihiro felt her cheeks burning.  
"No, I'll pass," she mumbled as Cain's grin widened.  
The bell screeched and the class got to their feet, pulling umbrellas and coats from their bags before they exited the classroom. Chihiro felt as if they were almost mocking her, as she left the building with Cain and stood under the sheltered walkway, preparing herself to be soaked.  
"Is this the first day you've ever forgotten your umbrella?" Cain yelled over the pounding of the raindrops.  
She nodded, glumly.  
"I'm cursed. I must be cursed." She yelled back before they took a deep breath and ran into the shower.

* * *

The teenagers weren't the only ones being drenched by the rain. Not far away, a lonely river spirit was wandering the alleys of a seemingly deserted town. The water soaked every part of his body, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. His long raven locks hung in water-saturated curls around his chiselled face. The droplets clung to his eyelashes, causing him to blink his sea green eyes.  
Despite the acute discomfort the rain caused the now seventeen-year-old Haku, he loved the solitude it allowed him. No one bothered to follow him when it was raining and that was the way he now liked to live. Alone. Away from contact. Contact gave you false hope.  
Seven years had passed since she had left, each one extinguishing any dreams he had had about ever leaving the Aburaya. Sure, she had given him a name, she had given him some control, enough that he no longer had to take the insults and commands that had once been hurled daily at him, but it wasn't like that was enough for him to leave. Haku became angered with himself for blaming her; it wasn't her fault that he had gotten himself into such a mess all those years ago. She had tried to help him, she had helped him, it was wrong of him to have expected anything from her.  
Once she had gone he had realised the emptiness that he was left with. Was it possible for a child of ten to fall in love? Or was he simply kidding himself? How could he be in love with someone who he had known for a few days? These questions had haunted his every thought for the few years after he had met her, driving him insane with frustration and confusion. Eventually he had decided that feelings and thoughts only hurt you and made you weak, vulnerable. If you denied them, you were really free.  
But it wasn't that simple and the river spirit was slowly learning that.  
He couldn't make the feelings or the memories disappear. No matter how hard he tried to bury them, once in a while they would unearth once more causing him to wonder: "Where are you?" 


	2. Chapter 2 A Spy

A/N: Oh my gosh! Someone reviewed my attempt! Thankyou! Smiles gratefully at BEAutiful reviewer Okay, this is my second chapter which I've worked pretty hard on. Sadly, I think I've given a little too much away, but never fear! The good stuff is coming! Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me! If you review I will dance around my office like a crazy bumble bee! Okay, read!  
  
Silver (IN) Sanity  
  
Chapter 2 – A Spy  
  
A soft glow emanated from the windows of the cottage. Unlike the semi palace that was home to Yubaba, Zeniba cared more for life than for lavish. Her cottage was homely, with a large area of well cared for land surrounding it, but it was very simple.  
Zeniba was Haku's last chance. It had been three months since Chihiro had returned to her world. Haku missed her terribly. Every heartbeat, every cloud in the seemingly perfect blue skies, every ripple in the endless sea that separated them, reminded Haku of her. His love.  
As he had told her he would do, he had gone to speak with Yubaba. She had deflated his dreams. She couldn't use another spell to control him, but he was still under contract and now she had something more powerful to manipulate him with. She held the key to him going into the human world.  
Haku was apprehensive. Doubts of him ever escaping the bathhouse lurked in the back of his mind. With a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked upon the door. A moment later it was thrown open and Haku was greeted by the sight of a large, but kindly looking old witch. Zeniba, the sister of his captor.

"Haku!" she cried, pulling him into a bear hug, before letting him go and looking at him closely. "What brings you hear? Not business of my sisters', I hope!"

Haku sighed, miserably. She looked concerned at his disdain, her smile vanishing as she ushered him inside and into a chair at the table. Lamps were glittering with warm welcome and a heavenly aroma drifted from the pot upon the stove. Haku looked up and noticed No Face watching him, curiously.

"No Face, could you make us some tea, please?" Zeniba requested, gently.

As No Face turned his attention to the teapot, Zeniba sat down beside the troubled young river spirit.

"What is the matter, Haku? I thought Chihiro had escaped successfully?" Zeniba questioned, anxiously.

"She did."

Zeniba peered into his eyes, noticing the sorrow and loneliness that dwelt there.

"Ah, you wanted to go with her?"

Haku looked up, sharply, shocked by how easily she had read him. As she raised an eyebrow, expectantly, he nodded.

Zeniba bit her lip. "I was afraid of this. Still, it was only to be expected," she said as No face pulled the teapot off the stove, summoning cups before him.

"You mean," Haku's heart ached at her tone, "there's nothing you can do?"

"Have you spoken with my sister?" Haku nodded again, knowing suddenly that she could not help him.

"And what did she say?"

"I'm under contract, it's as simple as that," Haku answered, his whole body writhing with grief.

This was it. His last hope. Dashed. Zeniba could not help him. No one could help him. He would never see her again.

"Yes, you are under contract. Until you are eighteen as least," Zeniba agreed, calmly.

"You mean, I'm free once I reach eighteen?"

A smile flickered across the old witch's face.

"I didn't think she would've told you that one. Yes, as you are in human form you will age. Once you reach eighteen, you require to sign another contract or you are free," Zeniba explained, her forehead creased in thought as No Face placed the tray on the table before them. She nodded in thanks and the eerie spirit slinked away.  
As quickly as the flame of hope was ignited within Haku, it was extinguished. Eighteen. That was seven years away. Who knows where she might be by then? The human world was a huge and dangerous place. He might never find her even if he did escape the clutches of Yubaba. Zeniba mirrored his thoughts without a word.

"I'm afraid I can think of nothing else, Haku. You must wait until you can be freed. Once the time is right, you will go into the human world."

Haku thrust his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"Anything could happen in seven years! What if she moves? What if she is harmed?" Haku demanded, desperately, aware that Zeniba was not the one to blame.

Zeniba grinned. "That is why we must make sure she does not wander far."

Haku's mind buzzed with confusion.

"How?"

"A spy my dear, a spy to keep watch over her until the time is right."

Now Haku's whole brain was reeling. A spy? Who? Zeniba was clearly not thinking straight.

"Zeniba, you cannot just send a spirit into the human world!" Haku retorted, obviously.

Zeniba snorted. "I know that. You assume so much Haku! Honestly! I'm not going to send a _Spirit_ into the human world," she paused with a breezy laugh, "I'm going to send a _human_."

* * *

"Cain?" 

Cain pushed the door of Chihiro's room open. She was leaning out of the open window, her mane of silky chestnut hair cascading over her shoulders. As he entered, he became the focus of her chocolate gaze.

"Hi," he greeted, softly.

She attempted a smile in return, but failed to fool either of them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmm."

Her eyes returned to the view out of the window. She had been very distant today at school. It was probably why Cain had stopped by. As moments of intense silence passed by, she decided to apologise.

"Sorry I was so out of it today. I just got a lot on my mind."

Cain sat down on her bed, wishing she would turn around and smile. He hated to see her so obviously miserable.

"Like what?" he pushed, curiously.

"Nothing interesting."

Cain laughed. "Chihiro, I'm your friend, I'm here to listen, whether interesting or not."

She moved from the window to her bed, throwing herself down beside him with a graceful jump. As she landed, Cain noticed something glitter that was clutched in her fist. For some unknown reason, his heat skipped a beat and a stranger wave of fear washed over him.

"Have you ever had a déjà vu?" She asked, gazing up at him, propping her chin upon her elbows.

"Yeah, why?"

Chihiro took in his confused expression. She was making a big deal out of nothing, she knew that, but somehow she just didn't want to let go of this strange feeling.

"It's just, this morning I was looking in my closet for my red sketchers and I found this," she opened her fist, revealing a purple hair tie that glittered as the sunlight hit it.

Cain's eyebrows furrowed. It was just a hair tie, but he suddenly had a terrible feeling. It was only his curiosity that kept him from snatching the hair tie from her and hurling it out the window.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, reminding himself to appear nonchalant.

"Well," she paused, considering what to say. "Oh never mind. Forget it."

She went to sit up, but Cain laid his hand upon her arm.

"No, tell me. It's obviously important to you."

She sighed, looking down at the hair tie.

"This'll sound stupid, but when I saw it I felt weird. Like I was having a déjà vu. And now, the more I look at it, the stranger I feel," she attempted to explain, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at how she sounded.

"Oh."

Chihiro felt stupid. It was stupid and Cain obviously thought she was going mad. She pushed her hair out of her face and dropped the hair tie on her bedside table.

"Oh, please forget I just said that," she mumbled with a nervous giggle. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Cain smiled. "Sure."

Chihiro got up, walking to the door.

"Cool. I'll grab my sneakers."

Cain glanced at the hair tie as they reached the door.

"Uh, you go ahead, I'm just gonna use the bathroom. Only be a second," he lied, with a smile.

"Okay," Chihiro answered, lightly, jogging down the stairs.

With a conspicuous glance to check the coast was clear, Cain backtracked into the bedroom, stopping at the bedside table. He knelt down and picked up the hair tie, inspecting it with disgust. He grinned, his lips curling evilly.

"Nice try Haku, very clever," he stuffed the hair tie in his pocket and stood up straight, "but she's mine now."

With that he exited the room, Chihiro's only clue of Haku's existence, crammed in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger and Boredom

A/N: Okay, you can just imagine my delight when I return to my fanfic and have** FIVE** more reviews. Yay! (Action: _Does Bumble Bee Dance!_) I'd like to thank all you guys (esp Kaiba-Angel!), you are the people that make me _want_ to write!

This update is late (sorry!) cos my laptop hates me! In the hope of answering a couple of questions: yes I am delaying Haku and Chihiro meeting once more. It's coming, I promise! Also, I know that most people believe and write as though Chihiro can remember her time in the Spirit World. That's cool, but I decided to do it this way (inspired by a fantastic SA fanfic called 'Beyond The Tunnel' by EtherealShadow).

Suggestions welcome. Please review, guys. Silver (In) Sanity

Chapter 3 - Anger and Boredom

"I will be gone for a week, in that time all the workers must take orders from you," Yubaba informed her gloomy looking apprentice. "Stand up straight!"  
  
Haku rose from his slouched position, his empty eyes meeting the witches'.  
  
"Whilst I am away I expect you to represent my establishment, so I would appreciate if you would stop skulking about like a terrible stench, you're rather depressing," Yubaba continued, eyeing him darkly.  
  
"Don't you have to be leaving?" Haku drawled, raising a disrespectful eyebrow.  
  
With a filthy glance at her apprentice, she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and took off out of the french windows, soaring over the milky pink sunset. Haku watched her go, wishing he could leave so easily. Finally, once she had flown beyond his sight, he closed the windows and jouneyed to the heart of the bathhouse.  
  
As the sky grew dark and the lanterns were lit, the bathhouse slowly grew into a hive of activity. Workers dashed about frantically, scrubbing and shining in anticipation of the soon to arrive customers. Haku liked to walk amongst the busyness, losing himself in the hustle and bustle of the oblivious workers. All thoughts of anger or loneliness were lost as attention was diverted to small crises and feuds. As he wandered, a hand suddenly caught hold of his arm.

"Haku!" A voice, which presumably belonged to the hand, cried.

Haku turned his head and found himself faced with a smiling Lin.

"Don't you mean Master Haku?" he asked, coldly.

Lin smirked. "Yeah right, Haku, when d'you get so pretentious?"

Haku sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"I'm sorry Lin, but I really don't feel like talking right now."

Lin narrowed her eyes. "You've changed."

Haku felt his temper rising. What gave her the right to talk to him like that? Why did he always have to be so cheerful, so strong? He was sick of being told who he should be, how he should behave. And he was especially sick of -

"Don't you ever want to talk about her anymore?" Lin demmanded, looking him hard in the eye.

"Lin, just leave me alone," he commanded, beginning to push his way through the crowds of workers.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't give up so easily. As he tried to escape, she pursued him, raising her voice so that he could not hide from her punishing words.

"Haku, you can't just erase those memories! You can't push everyone away!"

At these words he whirled around, grabbing her by the collar. She did not struggle nor look up at him fearfully. He hadn't expected her to. But he also had not expected her to look into his eyes with such sorrow and sympathy. It made him even more furious.

"Why not?" He snarled as the workers stopped and watched them, silently. "What's the point? What good will contact with others ever bring me?"

She had a million answers, but did not dare utter them. In her heart, she knew that he had changed, the years of loneliness gradually beating his fragile heart. But it was the hatred that burned inside of him that was so alien. So frightening.

"I thought so," he muttered, releasing her from his grasp and turning to the crowd. "Get back to work!" He yelled before storming away to seek peace.

Peace that he would never find.

* * *

It got boring. Every minute, the same pastel coloured clothes being sold to equally similar looking middle-aged women. What Chihiro really hated was having to lie and tell these women that yes, they did look good. She tried to console herself by remembering that she was telling these women what they _wanted _to hear and that they didn't really care what she thought anyway. 

"Hey, we're only there for the money," Her friend Reiko assured her, soothingly, as they began to walk home.

She was referring to the jobs they had both started at the clothing store a couple of weeks ago. Being seventeen meant you were suddenly considered 'independent' by your parents. Basically this was their pathetic excuse for no longer needing to fund the necessities within Chihiro's life. CDs, clothes and other vital acessories.

So they had both accepted jobs at a clothing store that seemed to cater for women who had aged enough so that their vision could no longer allow them to realise how truly hideous the clothes they were purchasing were. Needless to say, after long afternoons and Saturdays of seeling such criminally disgusting garments, the hard earned cash in Chihiro's pocket seemed to be begging to be spent.

"Hey, do you wanna do something tonight?" Chihiro asked Reiko, waving her wage packet about, victoriously.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out with Jiro," Reiko replied, apologetically.

Chihiro sighed. "And three's a crowd, I get the picture."

"Well, if you'd start dating," Reiko hinted, "four's company."

"Don't you mean two's company?" Chihiro corrected, refusing the hint.

"Four is two two's, so it's still company, right?"

Chihiro grinned. "Forget it Reiko, I'm being a one for now."

Reiko glanced over at her friend. She simply could not understand why Chihiro wouldn't date. It was clear that she was naturally beautiful enough to have any boy she wanted. In fact, Reiko slightly envied Chihiro, with her long, flowing brown hair, perfectly defined figure and big brown eyes.

"What about Cain?" Reiko asked, curiously. She knew for a fact that she was't the only friend of Chihiro's who had noticed her blossoming beauty.

Chihiro snorted. "Why must everyone assume that no girl could possibly be just friends with another boy?"

"Don't dodge the question."

"Cain is my best friend, therefore I would never even consider such a prospect," she replied, primly.

"I would!" Reiko exclaimed, her nose crinkling mischeviously. "Cain is so cute! Oh yeah, and there's the fact that he's the sweetest guy on the planet!"

"Whatever."

Chihiro was used to dismissing the issue. She'd been questioned enough to have all her replies and excuses perfected by now. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she didn't date. There had been offers and there had been boys. Just no one special, no one her made her heart beat wildly or captured her thoughts.

She grinned, telling herself she'd seen too many movies. Maybe Reiko did have a point after all. She was seventeen and had never been kissed, wasn't it time she dated? Still, even if she was to date, Cain was the last person she'd consider. Sure, he was very handsome and they did get along very well, almost like their thoughts were connected sometimes, but that didn't mean he was right for her ...

...did it?

* * *

Though it was an oppressing pit of stifling heat and gruelling work during the hours of darkness, during the day, the boiler room was really quite peaceful and cosy. As Lin dragged the shutter across to grant her entrance, her eyes landed upon Kamaji, the seemingly fierce but truly gentle, boiler man. 

She crept inside, pondering the best way to wake him. As the floorboards creaked, a flurry of black sootballs shot out their holes in the wall, squeaking and chirping, adorably. Lin scowled as Kamaji's head rose sharply and squinted in the daylight, looking for what had caused the commotion. Lin smiled, sheepishly, as his beetle black eyes adjusted to light.

"Quieten down!" He growled at the sootballs, which immediately calmed before scuttling away. His eyes returned to Lin.

"Sorry to disturb you at this unearthly hour," she apologised, glumly. "I wouldn't have woken you if this wasn't important."

Kamaji muttered, incoherently, under his breath, but Lin knew he wasn't annoyed by the awakening.

"What is it that's bothering you?" he asked, obviously curious about her reason for visiting.

"Haku," Lin answered, settling herself upon the wooden floor.

Kamaji nodded. "Ah, I see."

"I tell you, the older he gets, the more self-absorbed and arrogant he becomes," Lin complained, bitterly.

"Now, Lin, you know that isn't true. The boy is suffering, his pain increasing with every second."

"Look, I know it must be hard for him, but he acts like he can't trust anyone anymore. It drives me crazy to see him wandering about like a lost puppy," Lin argued.

Kamaji shook his head. "You don't understand. The boy has lost any reason he ever had to trust anyone."

Lin's forehead creased in confusion. She understood that he missed Sen, she maybe even comprehended that he had loved her, but that was no reason to reject people. It wasn't like she had promised to come back.

"Go on then, explain it to me."

Kamaji shifted, uncomfortably. "This information came from Zeniba. It is to go no further than this room, understand?" His tone was firm.

Lin nodded, solemnly.

"A few months after Sen left, Haku went to Zeniba seeking help to eascape and find her. It was around that time that a child was found, wandering the land around Swamp Bottom. A human child, the same age as Sen. Zeniba couldn't help Haku find Sen as he is bound by his contract until he comes of age. So she decided that they would send a spy into the human world, the purpose of which being to protect and watch Sen so that, once Haku reached eighteen, he would be reunited with her, easily."

"Who could they _possibly_ send?" Lin interrupted, abruptly.

"Well, the child, of course," Kamaji answered.

"Bit suspicious, don't you think, a human just happens to appear right after Sen left?"

"Indeed," Kamaji agreed, pausing before he continued. "All seemed to go as planned, the child entered the human world and Haku waited in eager anticipation of any news."

Lin felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her as she sat, frozen, awaiting the turn of events that she felt before it came from Kamaji's lips. Something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" She whispered as Kamaji remained silent.

"The human never returned," Kamaji answered, quietly. "The track that Zeniba had kept upon him was broken. She couldn't understand it. Haku was devastated. It was around then he began to distance himself, trying to stop all emotion within him."

"Why? I don't understand. Why didn't the human return?" Lin questioned, both confusion and realisation flooding through her at once.

"That's the mystery. The only thing Zeniba can tell us, which only causes Haku more pain, is that the child lives."

Lin looked down at her hands, her head buzzing with the new information. "Poor Haku," she murmured.

"Yes. Poor Haku. It's almost as if he's cursed."


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets from Mysteries

A/N: Oh my gosh, let me count the ways in which I love my **REVIEWERS**! Thanks all you guys (esp Kaiba Angel, you rock!), I simply love reviews! Okay, so I've tried to make this chapter longer, you can all thank the most wonderful band in the world (InMe) for that! I don't know what you guys will think, so _review_ and tell me! :) Enjoy!

Silver (IN) Sanity

Chapter 4 - Secrets from Mysteries

"Remind me how you conned me into this?" Chihiro asked Reiko as her friend handed her the bright orange ticket.  
  
"I didn't. I simply explained it to you rationally. You teenager, need life," Reiko answered, clearly.  
  
Chihiro glanced down at the ticket. She wasn't usually a party person. In her opinion, parties were for people who enjoyed spending hours getting dressed up, dancing to terrible music and generally all the things that she couldn't understand the appeal of. Reiko, ever the socialite, loved parties and especially loved parading Jiro, her new boyfriend who happened to be considered a "stud", around in front of the girls she had hated for years.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's different for you. You have a date," Chihiro reminded her, glumly.  
  
Reiko grinned but said nothing, for once.  
  
As they walked through the double doors of the high school and out onto the quad, Chihiro spotted Cain. He was seated on the grass, his whole body curled over the sketchpad that was rested upon his knee. Ocasionally he would glance up at the school building in front of him, before his focus would return to the sketch, his pencil spiralling across the paper as his rusty brown bangs fell in front of his face. It fascinated Chihiro to see him concentrating so hard. Cain had been drawing forever, but it was a little piece of himself that he kept locked away, not allowing anyone to view his drawings.  
  
Chihiro scowled as Reiko disturbed him, abruptly.  
  
"Hey Cain."  
  
She dropped down on the grass next to him as he quickly closed his sketchpad and stuffed it into his backpack.  
  
"Hi," he greeted, looking up at Chihiro.  
  
She managed a smile, but remained standing, her stance telling Cain that she wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are going to the Halloween dance?" he added, noticing the tickets in their hands.  
  
Reiko nodded, suddenly distracted. Chihiro followed her gaze and spotted Jiro, waving to Reiko. She was on her feet in a second.  
  
"I'll see you two later, 'kay?"  
  
She didn't wait for a goodbye.  
  
"So," Cain continued, getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "what the hell made you want to go to the dance?"  
  
"I like dances," Chihiro lied.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
She sighed as they walked out the gates.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I'm sure it's gonna suck, but I'm still going," she paused, "without a date. Ick, I'm such a loser."  
  
Cain swallowed, his smile vanishing suddenly.  
  
"You're not a loser."  
  
She laughed. "You have to say that."  
  
"Look, maybe I could go with you," he attempted, nervously, "or we could go ... together?"  
  
Chihiro felt her mouth grow dry as his words washed over her. Was he asking her on a date? Did she want to go with him? She took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was what growing up was all about.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
  
As Cain's face broke into a happy smile, Chihiro braced herself for her heart to beat wildly with joy, but there was nothing but that empty feeling echoing inside her empty heart as she began to doubt whether acting as though she was a normal teenage girl would ever make her happy.

* * *

"Oh honey, this is wonderful!"  
  
At least someone was happy about her going to the dance. But she had expected this of her Mom who, she secretly suspected, had been waiting for this opportunity to dress her daughter up.  
  
"There's so much to sort out! How are you going to get there? Are you going with Reiko?"  
  
Chihiro bit her lip. Her next statement might make her Mother explode with glee.  
  
"No, I'm, um, going with Cain."  
  
"Cain is escorting you? Oh how lovely! Well, we shall have to find out what costume he'll be wearing and then you can dress to match. Oh, what if you went as a famous couple, like ..."  
  
Chihiro played with her hair as her Mother babbled on, excitedly. She had to admit that it made her feel quite good to have pleased her Mother so much. Sometimes she felt that she didn't live up to what her Mother had expected. Grades and doing well in school were what mattered to her Dad, so he had always been so proud of his star student daughter, but her Mother was a little harder to please. Still something nagged at her brain, that little voice that kept reminding her that she couldn't keep everyone else, Cain, her Mother, Reiko, happy if she didn't first make herself happy.

* * *

"Cain?"  
  
She knocked on the door, but received no answer. Chihiro's hand shook as she pushed the door open. Cain was a very private person and she had only been in his room on rare occasions. The pictures that lined the walls rustled and clothes quivered, making Chihiro feel like an intruder. He wasn't there and she was about to leave when the sketchpad on the bed caught her eye.  
  
Her hands shook more than ever as she reached out for it. It was like reading a diary. But Cain knew everything about Chihiro and she felt like he was sometimes a stranger to her. She felt sure that somewhere, within the pages of the sketchpad, there lay the answers to her ever accumulating questions about her best friend. She pulled back the cover, slowly.  
  
The first sketch was of the view from his window at night. It was drawn perfectly, each little detail carefully added and given it's own character. The beauty of what he captured entranced her and she turned the pages of sketches, slowly, drinking in each one as she looked upon the soul of her closest friend.  
  
Her heart jumped into her throat as she reached the last sketch. It was a tunnel carved into a red building, the walls crumbled slightly from age. It was nearly hidden by the leaves and branches that hung over it, but there was no mistaking it. It wasn't the drawing that shocked her, but what was taped to the bottom of the page. The purple hair tie. _Her _purple hair tie.

* * *

Chihiro's Mother gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth and her eyes filling with tears, as Chihiro entered the living room.   
  
"You look beautiful," she cried.  
  
Her Father nodded, prepared for his Wife's reaction.  
  
It had been Cain's idea for them to go as Guineviere and Lancelot, much to her Mother's delight. The dress was a very medievil style, with a white lace bodice with red ribbon laced across the middle and a long red, velvet skirt. Chihiro's only sticking point had been her hair. She had refused to have it styled, preferring to keep one part of her usual appearance, her long brown hair, straight and untouched.  
  
Automatically, her Father handed the camera to her Mother, who began snapping away, immediately.  
  
"Don't use all the film, dear, we need some pictures of Cain and Chihiro together."  
  
Her Mother waved her hand, dismissing the reminder.  
  
"I have two more rolls for that. _Smile_, honey!"  
  
Smiling had not been so easy lately, probably because of the several thousand questions that weighed so heavily on Chihiro's mind. Had he stolen the hair tie? If so, why had he stolen it? What was the importance of that tunnel? And why was it so frighteningly familiar to her?  
  
The doorbell rang as Chihiro's face began to ache from forcing a smile for so long. Her father grinned and went to answer it, returning a moment later with Cain behind him. She felt even more confused as she realised that he did look amazingly handsome. His unruly hair fell into his smiling face. His costume was perfect too, a crisp white shirt with a loosely laced collar that showed a peak of his well toned chest, black pants, with a belt that held his sword and black boots. As he moved to stand beside her, whispering a greeting in her ear, her mind told her they were perfectly suited, to forget the sketch and the hair tie and lose herself in this night. Her first night of teenage normalcy.

* * *

Haku fell into the pillows, his aching body sighing at the long awaited comfort surging through the river spirit. He was exhausted. It was already sunrise and he was only just able to lay down. It was the times when Yubaba went away, that he realised how much work she actually did.   
  
The comfort wrapped itself around him, like a warm, soft blanket on a cold night, and his eyelids began to droop. His final thought was one of rare contentment as he reminded himself that sleep brought him his only time of peace.  
  
But he would be denied even that this night, as destiny began to work it's magic...

* * *

"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
They had reached Cain's house.  
  
"No, that's okay, but thankyou."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For a great time."  
  
He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek, shyly.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered as he released her hand and backed up to his door.  
  
"Night," he replied, closing the door.  
  
The memories of the evening washed over her as she began to make her way home. Arriving, after the seemingly endless photo shoot her mother had insisted upon, dancing, laughing, talking and forgetting all the worries that had been consuming her so much, lately.  
  
She looked around her, realising suddenly that she hadn't been paying attention and had strayed onto a foreign path. She glanced up at the stars and then across the horizon. Her house wasn't far off and it was a beautiful night. She decided to take a walk before returning home so that she could secure the memories before having to retell the details of the dance for her Mother.  
  
The breeze toyed with her hair as she wandered amongst the trees of the forest below her street. The moon shone down upon her, as if keeping a watchful eye over her. The tranquility of the night had the effect of soothing her mind completely so that, when the tunnel suddenly loomed before her, the shock was almost painful. 

It was just as Cain had drawn it, a dark, sinister tunnel, scooped out of a red building. The tree brances swayed so low in this part of the forest, that they brushed the crown of her head, sending shivers down her spine. The warm breeze had intensified, curling in the air and encouraging her to step closer. She watched as green leaf slipped from a branch and danced into the darkness of the tunnel. It didn't return.

* * *

The steam was rising, dreamily, almost eerily in the empty Aburaya. All was still and silent, the only sound the quiet pad of Haku's bare feet on the shiny floorboards. He was unsure of how he had arrived back here when the last thing he could remember was falling onto his bed before sleep gently cradled him. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion and his feet moved as if free from his will.  
  
He reached the main doors and pushed them ajar, expecting to see the long bridge, stretching out like an arm into the night. Instead, he walked into a corridor. He looked down, noticing the ugly orange floor underneath his feet, so cold it made him reach down to brush warmth from his fingers into his toes.   
  
The corridor was dully lit and there were brightly coloured posters on the walls. But it was the double doors at the end of the corridor which captured the River Spirit's attention. Haku turned his head to one side in fascination. He had never seen such an unusual place. Was he still dreaming? And was it possible for his subconscious to conjur up a place so far from his own realm of possibility?  
  
The sounds of laughter and animated chatter drifted towards him as he wandered to the doors, each step the sounds becoming clearer and enticing him more. Finally, his hand reached out and he pleaded in his mind for entrance to what lay beyond. His wish was granted and the doors swung open once he had nudged the steel bar that lay across them.  
  
He was greeted with music and a sight full of such a rainbow of colours, that he squinted for a few moments, his eyes darting, desperately. He was shocked as he saw the crowds of teenagers, dancing. They were all dressed strangely, but differently from each other.  
  
Slowly a girl emerged from the crowds, alone. Haku could see that she was exquisitely beautiful. Her eyes were deep brown and seemed to glitter with a secret. The soft features of her face were accentuated as she smiled, leaning her head to one side so that her long, brown hair graced her shoulders.  
  
He watched, unable to move his feet, as she passed by into the corridor. Her eyes were focused upon something behind him. When he regained the use of his body a moment later, he turned to see her wandering through the door into the Bathhouse.  
  
The River Spirit awoke from his dream sharply, panting from the shock of what he had seen. Sweat trickled down his face and he clutched the sheets, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

* * *

Chihiro had stood before the archway for what seemed like hours, when the sun began to rise, her heart had raced and the breeze had become more urgent, pushing her through. Now she stood before the amazing building before her and wondered aloud,  
  
"Where am I?" 


	5. Chapter 5 Maybes and Wanderings

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry everyone! I've just finished my GCSEs (translation: LIFE DECIDING exams) and this chapter has been waiting on my laptop for it's final draft for ages. It's pretty long by my standards and I hope everyone likes it! Thanks for all the reviews, I was especially entertained by my most faithful reviewer's mini play (btw, why did you change your name?).

I'm off to Amsterdam for the week (yadda, yadda, Red Light, yadda, District). Please review cos I love nothing more than hearing from all you guys!

**Silver Sanity**

Chapter 5 - Maybes and Wanderings

Haku rose from his bed. The strange dream had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Not that he hadn't dreamed of her before, for months after she had left, she remained within his subconscious, visiting him every night. But as the time had passed and hope had withered, the dreams had died out along with any emotion he had once felt.

This dream was different, so vivid and stange. And he had seen an older Chihiro. In the past he had been unable to conjure up any image of her but the ten year old girl he had known. But he had always felt sure she would be beautiful because it was impossible for the loveliness within her not to shine through.

Haku cursed at himself. He wanted to forget, he had buried these emotions long ago and now he was just going to allow some stupid dream to dig them all up?

He moved to the balcony, pushing aside the long drapes and allowing the morning breeze to wash over him. It was a clear warm day, the blue sky dotted with puffs of fluffy white cloud. He surveyed the Aburaya below him, drinking in the stillness of the morning as he attempted to clear his head.

It was then that he saw her.

She stood before the bridge, looking up at the building with wonderment. She looked exactly as she had in the dream and as the breeze combed through her hair, panic seized Haku.

She had returned. He had not planned for this. Why would she return? Surely she understood the danger involved in doing so? Yubaba would not stand back and allow her to escape again. Haku gulped as his thoughts wandered to Yubaba. What would she do if she found Chihiro here? The prospect was unbearable.

But what should _he_ do? The little voice that remained within his cold heart begged him to run to her, to gather her up in his arms and never release her. But that voice was drowned out by the voice of reason, of practicality.

* * *

He was fast to find her, summoning his magic to get to the dormitory quickly. Now he slid the door open and searched for her in the sea of sleeping bags. 

"Lin? Lin!" He hissed, his eyes darting about the room.

A sleep tousled head of long brown hair rose and Lin's sleepy eyes fell upon Haku.

"You!" She cried, angrily. "What do you want? It's still morning for goodness sake!"

"I need to talk to you," he answered, aware of the others listening, intently. He looked back at Lin's outraged face. "Please," he added, pleadingly.

She got up, slowly, and hopped over the sleeping bags, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously.

"What is it?" she snapped as he drew the door shut.

It was clear she was still angry with him. And she had every right to be, he argued with himself. He had been arrogant and nasty when all she had been was concerned. Why should she help him?

"Lin, I'm sorry for being such an idiot, but right now I really need your help," he paused, taking her arm and pulling her away from the door. "It's Sen, she's here."

* * *

Haku peered through the glass of the main door. She was still there, now sitting upon the wooden steps that led up to the bridge. He bit his lip as a whirl of emotion hit him. He'd been striving to shake off these feelings erupting within him. If she had to leave, his heart might break all over again, it was vital that he stayed strong. 

"Wow, she's gotten so tall! And her hair is so long," Lin whispered, fondly, upon seeing her. "Why is she dressed like that?"

Haku's eyes drifted to her attire and his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure," he mumbled, pulling a face before he snapped back to the task at hand. "Lin, I need you to bring her into the batthouse. If she wanders off, who knows what might happen to her."

"No kidding," Lin replied, sarcastically. "Why do I have to do it? Why couldn't you have brought her in here?" She yawned, widely, "And saved waking me up."

"I need to call Zeniba, she's the only one who can decide what we must do. Bring her to Yubaba's office, we'll sort the rest."

Lin nodded, the desperation in his glittering eyes cutting off any thought of protest.

* * *

Chihiro was beginning to feel the full impact of how foolish she had been. Only children wandered into unknown places and children ended up lost, which was exactly what she was. 

However, she could not deny that this place was beautiful, like the villages out of brightly coloured storybooks she had read as a child. In these stories a beautiful Princess would be rescued by a roguish boy who would eventually become the handsome Prince. But this was no story. Chihiro was certainly not looking beautiful as her face was dusty, her hair knotty and her eyes aching with exhaustion. And there was not a soul in sight, lest a roguish boy who might save her and take her home.

She was trying to clear her thoughts and assure herself that she would be okay, when a person slid into view. She turned her head to find the step occupied by someone else.

"I never believed I would see you again."

Chihiro was busy studying the woman. She was slightly beyond her in years, but her young features did not match the wisdom of her dark eyes. The words of the woman washed over her a moment later.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before."

The woman did not look upset that she had mistaken Chihiro for someone else. Her eyes clouded with disappointment and, despite not knowing the woman, Chihiro felt as though she had failed her in some way.

"I really am sorry," Chihiro stammered, nervously, "but could you tell me where I am? You see, I sort of wandered away from the path I was supposed to take."

"You certainly did."

The woman was right, that was a lie. She hadn't simply wandered, she had been _drawn_ to this place by some unknown force. Maybe it was curiosity about Cain, maybe it was because she was so tired.

'No,' she told herself, firmly. 'It was something else.'

"Maybe you should come inside," The woman offered, gently.

Chihiro should possibly have been wary of this offer. She didn't even know the woman's name and she was in a place completely alien to each of her senses. But that force had returned, whispering to her soul, urging her to trust the woman.

Lin sensed Chihiro's hesitance and looked into her young eyes.

"My name is Lin, by the way."

"Chihiro," Chihiro reciprocated, softly.

Lin's eyes widened at the sound of the name. The girl who she had always known as Sen, now transformed before her eyes. No longer ten years old, no longer immature and childish. A young woman, modest and poised. Chihiro.

* * *

"Zeniba, you told me this could not happen," Haku spoke, almost pleadingly. 

Zeniba placed her hand upon her chin, in a calm, thoughtful gesture. "I didn't believe it was possible. No human has ever returned to the Spirit World," Zeniba answered, glancing around the office with a look of distaste. "Still, I forgot to take into account that this girl is no ordinary human."

"What is to be done? If Yubaba finds out-"

"Yubaba shall not harm her!" Zeniba roared, her eyes blazing, threateningly. A moment later her expression was of motherly concern once more. "Haku, sit down, you're looking very pale."

Haku slumped into a winged armchair as Zeniba raised her head.

"Lin is bringing her here."

Haku's eyes widened.

"I cannot see her," he choked.

"Oh, don't be so silly. You must see her, it is you that has brought her here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haku snapped, getting to his feet. "She came here of her own accord."

Zeniba rolled her eyes. "Sit."

"I did not bring her here, I would not lead her into danger." The words slipped from his mouth before he could catch them. Zeniba flashed a smile.

"I know."

Haku sighed. He had always been told that love was selfish, but he disagreed. If love was selfish, he would have stopped her from leaving. He felt the sudden warmth within his heart being attacked by cold, angry thoughts. What did he know about love? How could anyone so dead inside know how to love? It was not love, it could not be love that he felt stirring his soul.

"We should send her home, there is still time."

"Haku, she has returned for a reason, you cannot ignore that."

"Try me," he muttered, darkly, as the door opened.

Lin stepped over the threshold, followed by Chihiro. Zeniba smiled, warmly, at the girl, but Haku looked away, afraid of risking seeing her so close.

"Hello my dear," Zeniba greeted, "you look exhausted, do sit down."

"Thankyou," she answered, trying not to stare at the elderly woman.

"This girl appears to be lost," Lin spoke up, hinting at the piercing truth.

Zeniba nodded, her smile not even flickering.

"You don't know where you are?" Zeniba verified, gently.

"No, not really," Chihiro answered, her voice wavering.

Her words struck Haku like a dagger in his side. She did not remember. She did not know him. All his longing and she had felt nothing. He was nothing, no-one to her.

"My name is Zeniba and you are Chihiro, I believe."

Chihiro nodded, her wariness flaring once more.

"Well, my dear, you do look exhausted. It's probably best you get some sleep before we discuss how to get you home. You've wandered quite a long way," Zeniba told her. "Haku, please take Chihiro to a room. Lin, you should probably return to your quarters."

Chihiro eyes were diverted to the corner of the room as a young man she had not noticed, rose to his feet. He was impossibly handsome and she was immediately captivated by his olive green eyes that fell upon her. Unlike Cain who was so confident and self-assured, this boy was awkward and adorably unaware of his good looks. Chihiro was startled out of her gaze by Zeniba's voice.

"Follow Haku and get some rest. We shall speak again later."

Chihiro stood and bowed, respectfully, before Zeniba. Haku did not wait at the door and Chihiro had to sprint to reach the elevator before the doors closed, barely missing the tips of her long hair. Haku looked down at his feet as the elevator jerked to life.

"You look tired too, I'm really sorry to have disturbed everyone," Chihiro apologised as Haku stifled a yawn.

He was unsure of how to reply. She was so different. Because he had no contact with humans, it shocked him how much they changed through growing up. Some things stayed the same, though, he realised. Chihiro was still so caring, so innocent.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, daring to look at her.

She blushed crimson and tugged, nervously, at her dress.

"Oh, there was this dance, at my school. For Halloween."

The words were alien to the River Spirit, but he assumed the dance was what had coloured his dream. The doors opened, allowing Haku an escape from the uncomfortable silence. His heart clenched as he realised that the only empty chamber was next to his own. He walked quickly down the familiar corridor, Chihiro wandering behind him, her eyes sweeping over the new surroundings.

"In here," Haku grunted, holding the door open and shaking Chihiro from her state of awe.

"Thankyou Haku," she said, softly, on entering the room.

He was gone in a flash, leaving her to look around. The room was as beautiful as the village that lay beyond the balcony. A four poster bed and a dressing table with a mirror that reflected the sunlight snaking in through the billowing white curtains were the only items of furniture in the room, but it still managed to seem full and inviting. Chihiro sank into the pillows piled at the head of the bed, a worry about her parents being overpowered by a feeling of sleepy contentment at finally being able to rest.

* * *

Haku fled to his room. It was there that he was given the chance to assess the morning's events. She was here, she had returned to him, but she didn't even remember him. Had he meant so little to her that she had found it so easy to erase him from her memory? Maybe he had simply willed himself into believing she had felt anything for him, that _anyone _could _ever_ feel anything for him. 

The harsh pain that came with this conclusion made him feel angry and frustrated.

"She wont do it again," he swore under his breath, "I wont love her again."


	6. Chapter 6 Deja Vu and Voices

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, I've been bad and not updated for a month. SORRY!!! To be honest I've had a little block and didn't want to put this up until it was right. Thankyou everyone for the reviews! You're all fab! Please read and review this chapter cos I'm still not too sure if I like it.

**Silver Sanity**

Chapter 6 - Deja Vu and Voices

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Haku had tossed and turned all day and had arrived in Yubaba's office that evening tired and bedraggled. Zeniba was eyeing him with concern

"To be honest, no, I don't right now."

"Well, you should. I'm going to do what is best for both you and Chihiro."

Haku felt the weight of anxiety upon his body lessen, slightly. Worry over Zeniba's decision had been to blame for his lack of sleep.

"So you will send her home tomorrow morning?" Haku asked, voicing what he thought was the best option.

Zeniba laughed, incredulously.

"Were you not listening? I said what is _best_ for you both!"

'Clearly, asking for your help instead of dealing with her myself wasn't the best thing for myself,' Haku thought, regretfully.

"You weren't ...you weren't actually thinking of keeping her here, were you?" he asked, fearfully.

"Not forever, but for a while. It would do you both a world of good," Zeniba obviously hadn't noticed Haku's disbelieving expression as she prattled on. "I'm not sure how she has forgotten her previous visit, but it does not do well to lose a whole piece of your life."

"What about Yubaba?" Haku demanded.

"Ah, well, my sister sent word to you this morning that she has been delayed. She will not return for a week."

Haku cursed Yubaba under his breath.

"You cannot keep her here!" Haku yelled, furiously. "If she does not go home tomorrow than I shall leave!"

"You can't leave," Zeniba replied, calmly.

"Oh yeah? You think so? Just watch me. I don't make idle threats, Zeniba, you know that."

The old witch smiled. "Yes, I know. You don't disobey orders either."

Her smile turned from superior to triumphant. She was right and it only made Haku's anger more acute.

"I believe you have been left in charge of the Aburaya, hmm? And who will manage it if you decide to go running away from your problems? I assure you Haku, it shall not be me."

"You're more like Yubaba than you believe," Haku snarled, feeling an immature sulk brewing within him.

Zeniba's smile vanished.

"That's not true. Yubaba cares only for herself," Zeniba disagreed, struggling to remain patient with the immature River Spirit. "I do this because I believe it will benefit you, not because I take pleasure in torturing you."

There was a knock at the door, silencing any comment Haku might have fired back. With a crook of Zeniba's index finger, the door creaked open revealing Chihiro standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Good evening my dear. Did you sleep well?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked, sheepishly, glancing at Haku who looked away, gritting his teeth.

"No, not at all. Do come in."

The girl stepped forward, her eyes darting looks at Haku who seemed intent upon not looking at her. Zeniba nodded at a chair that edged forward, stopping behind Chihiro. She stared disbelievingly at the moving furniture before perching on the edge of the chair.

"I suspect you are here to ask questions. You must be a little confused."

"Yes, a little. I was wondering how I might get home. My parents will be really worried."

Chihiro's thoughts were diverted once again to home and the people that loved her. Cain, her parents...what would they be thinking right now? Would Cain know that she had gone through the tunnel? Did Cain even know what lied beyond the tunnel? She would have a lot f questions for him when she returned home.

Zeniba nodded, understandingly, preparing herself to break the news.

"I'm sure they are, but I'm afraid you might be here a little longer than we first expected."

"How long?"

"Well, you see, the train that might take you home does not pass by here for a week."

All colour drained from Chihiro's cheeks. Haku raised an eyebrow. _This_ was Zeniba's plan for keeping her here? The Chihiro he had once known was too determined and resourceful to let the train stop her from getting home.

"But I walked here, surely I could walk back home? All I need are directions so I don't lose my way," she stammered, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Haku, who was still in a foul mood, laughed at her words.

"You think you can walk through that?" he challenged, pointing out the window, his eyes flashing, cruelly.

She got to her feet and ran to the window.

The sea that stretched beyond the village seemed endless, a stretch of black that reached beyond the horizon. Chihiro felt like a hand was clamping itself around her throat, choking her, slowly and painfully. Haku saw the fright and pain in her face and wished he hadn't spoken.

"Chihiro, this place is not like the one you came from," Zeniba explained, shooting Haku an annoyed look. "There are dangers that you have never encountered. The train is the only way to ensure you a safe trip home."

"This can't, this isn't possible," Chihiro stammered, staring at the sea in disbelief. "I walked, I walked through a meadow..."

"Chihiro, surely you have noticed by now that this place is like nowhere you have ever been."

Haku's heart writhed. She _had_ been here before. Oh, why couldn't she remember? Why must he be denied the one thought that had kept that little flame of hope burning within him? Now, even when he was freed in a year, he had nothing to go to. She had forgotten him. He was nothing to her. He closed his eyes tight to keep the tears away, masculine shame washing over him.

"A place of dreams," she whispered, still staring out of the window.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do."

* * *

The ledge was so high up that it made Chihiro's head spin when she looked down. Taking a deep breath, she edged her way across, her hand shaking as she reached out and grabbed the rail of Haku's balcony. Below her, the bathhouse was alive with flurries of activity. There was a hum of work and a drone of relaxation drifting up into the air and assuring Chihiro that no one would see her stumbling along the narrow ledge across the sixth floor. The steam erupting from a leaky pipe nearby made her lose her balance for a split second, reminding her that one inch could ensure her death. 

Why did she ever walk through the tunnel? What sort of idiot just ran away because some so called _force_ urged them to? She was angry with herself and as her foot slipped slightly, she tried to gain her composure, desperately. She was going to find her way home, she was going to escape and everything would be okay. She just needed to stay calm and not do anything foolish.

The ladder stretched down two floors of the bathhouse, rusty metal rungs protruding from the wall that led down onto another ledge. As Chihiro descended, slowly and carefully, she got a strange feeling of déjà vu. The hairs on her neck prickled and she had a sudden flash of panic. Someone was hurt, someone very dear to her. She needed to find them before it was too late. She was going the wrong way! She needed to go up the ladder, go up into the office to save them.

Chihiro shook her head, trying to toss the thought from her mind. She cared for no one in this strange place.

Her foot found the ledge, and her hands reluctantly released the final rung. She was still high up, but she had moved further away from the noise. No one could possibly see her now. Somehow, though, the quiet was even more daunting than the prospect of being caught. It whirled around her, endless silence like the endless sea, black and cold, leaving her with only horrible thoughts to concentrate upon.

What if she never made it home? What were her parents thinking? Or Cain? Worse even, what if she fell to her death? She would never see any of them again. It was this thought that weighed heaviest upon her mind.

The ledge led to another, smaller building, and she crept across the sooty, sloping roof with all the stealth her awkward teenage body would allow. As she stopped to catch her breath, she was unaware of a small white shape, drifting towards her. The shape drew closer, dodging out of her line of vision and nestling itself inside the hood of her cloak. Chihiro noticed nothing and continued to crawl, advancing slowly.

The prospect that met her as she reached the end of the roof was bleak. No ladder, no ledge. There was a wooden walkway below that wound through the gardens and to the bridge, but reaching it would mean summoning her courage. She would have to jump.

Her eerie white passenger seemed to heave a shudder as she prepared herself. The night wind blew hard and harsh against her face, almost pleading her to go back. It only made her more determined; she would prove that the force was all a figment of her hyperactive imagination. She squared her shoulders, defiantly, before leaping from the roof.

She managed to tumble into a roll as she hit the wood, but sliced open the skin on her ankle in the process. The blood flowed quickly, but the pain was mediocre. She stood up without wincing and began to amble through the gardens.

Her ego pumped pride into her mind. She had done it, she had escaped. If she could make it across the bridge she would be home in no time. These thoughts kept her unaware of the increasing density of the darkness, distracted from the black smoke hiding her own feet from her as she walked on, believing she was safe.

It took a few moments for the shiver to sprint down her spine. The wind had dropped, but the cold was winding into her cloak, chilling her skin. She whirled around, trying to quash the sensation that she was being watched but saw nothing. Nothing but darkness, wrapping itself around her, tighter and tighter, binding her body until she couldn't move. She tried to scream, to beg for help, but no words would come from her mouth and she screamed inside her head.

Those few seconds before he arrived seemed like days, days of shadow and misery, tearing all the happiness from her soul. Somewhere, in the distance, she heard a voice, angry and cold.

"Release her! Now!"

It was a pinprick, a dot, white and shimmering. It grew, opening like a springtime bud, ripping through the darkness and engulfing her in light and warmth. Something wrapped around her waist, pulling her, roughly, so that she collided with something and fell. Suddenly, the night garden swam back into view and she found herself lying on top of Haku.

He pushed her away and moved quickly to stand over her.

"Foolish child!" He hissed, angrily. "Did you not listen? Have you any idea how close you were to death?"

She shivered under the cold glare of his olive eyes.

"You could have been killed!" He paused, narrowing his eyes. "You _would_ have been killed!"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down at the ground."

He clamped his hand around her arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Sorry?" He repeated, incredulously.

Her next move caught him off guard. She snatched her arm from his hand, pointing a finger at him, angrily.

"I made a mistake! What was I supposed to do? Sit in my room all week, dwelling upon what my parents might be thinking?" She demanded, furiously. "They probably believe I _am _dead!"

He was shocked by her outburst, but regained his composure, quickly.

"So that is reason enough to risk your life? Zeniba warned you this place was dangerous, but you're stupid enough to believe one little mortal girl can fight her way through these dangers! There is no greater weakness than foolishness!" He spat.

"Well, if I'm so stupid, why didn't you just let me die?"

His hand moved to his chest, suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating. He felt so alive, suddenly. When he had seen the darkness swallow her, such emotions had raced through him. Fear, anger ... love. And now he found himself, face to face with this girl, allowing his anger to spill from his lips. Such a glorious feeling to be able to speak, to argue, to fight.

He regained his grip upon her arm.

"Come on," he commanded, gruffly.

"No," she refused, defiantly. "I want answers. I want someone to tell me where I am and how I got here."

He summoned his power and lifted her into the air, enjoying her infuriated expression as she realised she was helpless. She floated before him as he walked, directing her with his index finger. His lips twitched, desperate to smile, as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, at last, as they descended down a flight of wooden steps.

"Somewhere you won't escape."

* * *

"Kamaji, this girl just nearly got herself killed. I need you to keep an eye on her for me."' 

Chihiro was slowly becoming immune to the shocks of this place. Kamaji, the eight legged boiler man, was no more unusual than Zeniba or moving furniture. She now looked around with curiosity instead of fear. Her eyes lit up as she watched the soot sprites, which were so busy transporting the coal that they were still oblivious to her floating above them.

Kamaji, however, took off his goggles to stare at her in wonder.

"Sen?"

Haku nodded behind Chihiro's back, but spoke up, firmly.

"She stumbled across the bathhouse this morning. She doesn't know how this place works," Haku explained, glad Chihiro was too captivated by the sprites to listen to him.

"What are they?" she asked Haku, a smile lighting up her face.

"Soot sprites," he whispered, suddenly hit by a powerful emotion at witnessing her smile.

"They're my workers," Kamaji explained. "Balls o' soot, bewitched to carry the coal."

Haku moved her across the room, placing her down on the wooden floor more gently than he had intended.

"I'll come back for her later."

Kamaji nodded. "I'll be expecting an explanation then."

Haku raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how much explanation _I_ can offer you."

As Haku left, Chihiro edged closer to where the Sprites were working. It was one that noticed her at first, dropping it's coal in surprise. She giggled, leaning forward and picking up it's piece of gleaming black coal and replacing it in the Sprites' hands. The Sprite dropped the coal again, squeaking excitedly to the others. Soon there was quite a commotion, the Sprites' gathered around Chihiro, their chunks of coal abandoned. She couldn't help smiling, delightedly.

"They're adorable," she cried.

Kamaji smiled, briefly, memories of a similar incident returning to him.

"And lazy," he replied. "Get back to work, sprites!"

The Sprites reluctantly returned to the coal, squeaking a lot more than usual. Chihiro crossed her legs, watching them with fascination, for a while. There was something comforting about this room. The warmth from the blasts of steam or the crackle of the furnace. It all seemed so familiar and safe.

The voice from before in the garden had returned as well as thet strange feeling of déjà vu. She closed her eyes and saw the boiler room, but it was quiet. There were no sprites and Kamaji was asleep. She needed her shoes, she had to find Haku. Where were they? Where had she put them?

A Sprite tentatively peered out from one of the small holes in the wall. Suddenly a torrent of them poured out of the walls, carrying a pair of yellow sneakers with Velcro straps. She took them gratefully and ran out onto the steps, fluttering her fingers in a goodbye to the sprites.

Chihiro opened her eyes. The déjà vu had passed, leaving her more confused than ever. Kamaji as peering at her, curiously.

"Déjà vu," she murmured.

"That's a pretty dress," Kamaji commented, with rare smile.

Chihiro blushed, remembering that she was _still_ in her Halloween costume. It seemed like a million years had passed since the party even though it was only 24 hours ago. Her thoughts returned to Cain. _Did_ he know what lay beyond that tunnel? Had he seen the gardens, the bridge, the boiler room?

"Kamaji, might I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a boy named Cain? He's tall, has dark, rusty brown hair and dark eyes. Always got a sketchbook with him," she described, seeing the image of him clear as day.

"Don't think I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered," she replied as a low wooden shutter quivered before sliding open.

"You're here!" Lin cried, scrambling over to Chihiro before hugging her.

Kamaji watched as Lin embraced Chihiro like a younger sister. She had obviously known that Sen had returned.

"Thanks for telling me," Kamaji growled.

"Oh, pipe down old man. I was gonna tell you. She got to you first."

Again Lin was talking as though Chihiro had been here before. It gave her the feeling everyone knew something about her that she didn't. Even the annoying force that had brought her here.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Lin asked, passing Kamaji a plate of food.

"Haku brought her here, she stumbled into danger."

"Yeah? That what he said?"

"'Nearly got herself killed' were his words," Kamaji replied.

"Haku always exaggerates," Lin dismissed it, tossing a handful of brightly coloured treats to the Sprites.

"What _is_ the deal with Haku? He's so strange," Chihiro said, looking at the two who were exchanging glances.

"He isn't so bad. He's just always got a lot to do, means he gets a little strained," Lin explained, sitting down.

Lin settled in, forgetting her work for the evening in favour of talking with Chihiro. Chihiro told her all about her life and Lin listened intently, hanging on every word. Kamaji watched them fondly as they giggled over a million different things. By the time Haku came back, they were firm friends.

"Lin, don't you have work to do?" Haku asked, glaring at her.

Lin rolled her eyes, but got to her feet, waving goodbye and disappearing through the cupboard-sized door.

As Chihiro stood, Haku noticed a flash of white upon her crimson cloak. He narrowed his eyes, marching over and peeling the paper off the cloak. Chihiro watched as he tore it down the middle, furiously.

"Zeniba?" She asked.

Haku looked at her, an unreadable expression upon his face, his eyes wide for a split second.

* * *

"She remembers." 

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Zeniba asked, sitting down behind the desk.

"No, but I feel it. The way she was looking at the soot sprites and how she knew the paper was yours. She's remembering things."

"It would seem that way, but Haku, I don't want you to get your hopes-"

Haku held up his hand, suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

The office fell silent, but not completely. Somewhere a voice could be heard. Distant, but clearly urgent.

"The skull," Haku hissed, creeping towards the table upon which the skull rested. Carefully, he lifted it and opened it's mouth. A young male voice filled the room.

"Yubaba?" The voice called, desperately. "This isn't good. I thought everything was working perfectly. But this morning, she was gone. Her parents said she didn't return home last night. I was the last person to see her. Yubaba, tell me she hasn't gone through the tunnel." He paused, breathing heavily with panic. "Why aren't you there?"

The voice was gone and Haku closed the mouth of the skull, placing it back down on the table.

"Haku?"

"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure."

"She's been watching her. She, she did it."

"Haku, you're not making sense. Try to calm down."

He whirled around, anger etched into his face.

"She made her forget!"


End file.
